


House of Gold

by avengersandchill



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Memories, Comforting, F/M, Fluff, Mention of Sarah's Death, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersandchill/pseuds/avengersandchill
Summary: Steve finally opens up to you about his past when it’s his mother’s 75th anniversary of her death.Originally posted: February 20th, 2016





	House of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Anonymous: I have a prompt; Ok, so have you heard the song House of Gold by twentyone pilots? I was thinking of a Steve x reader where it’s the anniversary of Steve’s mothers death and reader comforts him. Hopefully a little fluffy to balance out the angst? Thank you! <3 and your writing is absolutely fantastic you’re truly very talented :) have a great day/night wherever you may be :)))

Steve’s eyes fluttered open, with the early morning light greeting him as a friend. He shifted his head to face your side of the bed. Steve’s eyebrows drew together when he noticed that you had already gotten up. Confused, he patted around the linen sheets for the post-it note you usually left when you got up before him, which was rare considering your hatred of everything until 11:30am. Low and behold, there it was, laying on your pillow. Fumbling to retrieve it, he saw in your very distinctive handwriting:

 _Be back soon,_  
early training with Nat.  
XO  
(Y/N) 

Steve grinned and placed the fluorescent green sticky note on his night table. He got up, stretching his sore and tense muscles. Pleased with hearing his bones click and pop, he let out a sigh and walked to your shared bathroom. “Jarvis?” He inquired tentatively, still getting used to the idea of talking to something that didn’t have a body.

“How may I be of assistance Captain Rogers?” The smooth voice of Tony’s AI reverberated through the bathroom.

Reaching for a washcloth, Steve asked, “Can you put on music?”

“And what is it that you’d like to listen to?” Jarvis asked.

“Uh… I don’t know…,” Steve stammered. Though you had helped him catch up to the modern world, he was still dependent on your likings, having not created his own opinion on music yet. “What was the last thing (Y/N) listened to?” The blonde wondered, flicking the faucet on and placing his washcloth under it.

“House of Gold by Twentyone Pilots.” Jarvis’ cool voice stated.

“Sounds familiar…” Steve replied, dabbing the wet washcloth on his face. “Play it.”

“And what do we say?” Jarvis sassed. Steve blushed, but then immediately felt quite dumb for being embarrassed by a computer program.

“Please and thank you Jarvis.” Steve muttered, grabbing a hung up towel and drying his face with it.

“My pleasure, Captain Rogers.” Steve scoffed at the AI. The sound of an ukulele started to fill the room. The chords didn’t sound familiar, but Steve recognized the singer’s voice. He must of heard a different song of theirs.

Steve exited the bathroom, heading towards his drawers to get ready for the day. Pulling out his basic workout gear, Steve changed for his daily run. Fortunately for him, he didn’t have any training sessions today, but he didn’t want to be a couch potato all day.

****_She asked me, “Son, when I grow old,_  
_Will you buy me a house of gold?  
_ _And when your father turns to stone,  
_ _Will you take care of me?”_

Steve stopped what he was doing, when he heard the lyrics. It reminded him of something that he hasn’t thought of for a while. He hastily walked to his nightstand where his phone lay. He picked up the small device and turned on the screen. His eyes directly looked at the current date. The phone read, “June 5th, 2015.” Eye’s widening, Steve gasped and placed the phone back onto the nightstand. Steve sat on the bed again, trying to regain his thoughts. He placed his elbows on his knees and leaned forward, continuing to listen to the lyrics of the song. He didn’t notice you coming into the room.

You were drying off your hair with a towel, coming from the training room lockers after a session with Natasha. “Hey Steve,” you greeted, but your footsteps came to an abrupt stop when you saw Steve’s figure, hunched over. You carefully walked over to Steve. Placing a hand on his lower back, you sat next to him and leaned on his shoulder. “Steve,” you said with a gentle voice. “What’s wrong?”

Steve answered without moving from his hunched over position, “It’s the 75th anniversary of my mother’s death.” Steve’s jaw was clenched, and he was trying to hold back the tears that were building up in his eyes.

You took in a breath sharply and soothed, “Oh Steve.” You got up from the bed and kneeled in front of him, intertwining your hands with his. “I’m so sorry. Do you want to talk about it?”

Steve looked up from his hands. You saw tears threatening to fall, which just made you even more sad. Steve was not an open man; he kept most of his emotions to himself, never showing how he truly felt. His excuse was that he had to be strong for his team. But everyone needs to be vulnerable every once and awhile. He reluctantly nodded his head and started to lay down on the bed.

Standing up, you walked to the other side of the bed and laid beside him. You laid your head on his chest and his arm instinctively went around your waist. You started tracing patterns on his chest, while Steve fiddled with the ends of your hair. You stayed like this for a while, giving him time to collect his thoughts. You finally whispered, “Tell me about her.”

__**Let’s say we up and left this town,  
** __**And turned our future upside down.  
** _**We’ll make pretend that you and me,  
** _ __**Lived ever after happily.**

Steve released a prolonged exhale. He started, “My mom was a saint. She was one of the kindest women I’ve had the privilege of meeting. Dad… well, he wasn’t a saint.”

_Little Steve didn’t know what he did wrong. All he knew was that his mom and dad were yelling at each other and his dad was angry at him. Steve’s dad just came home from a long night, and Steve remembered he smelled kinda funny. His dad was yelling at him, arms flailing and spit coming out of his mouth. Steve didn’t know what was going on, tears flooding his eyes. He started crying, which made his dad even more angry._

_“Stop crying Steven!” his dad yelled, quickly approaching the little five year old. He raised his hand, but his mother quickly intervened, resulting in her being hit. The hit was so hard, that she stumbled to the floor._

_“Momma!” Steve cried. He was going to approach his mother, when his mom hastily got to her feet to stand in between her son and her husband._

_Steve’s dad was furious, his eyes were bloodshot and his fists were turning white from clenching so hard. “Sarah! Do you hear what you’re saying to me? trying to[break my heart](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fvignette4.wikia.nocookie.net%2Fmarveldatabase%2Fimages%2F7%2F7d%2FJoseph_Rogers_%28Earth-616%29.png%2Frevision%2Flatest%3Fcb%3D20131125164022&t=NTU1MDNjMDI3M2JlZmEwYmY3OTRkMGFkZmEzMzVlNDM1OTM5NjY1YixVTU9JREFKSw%3D%3D&b=t%3AncyQtnKttVksXvyxbBgq3A&p=http%3A%2F%2Favengersandchill.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F139689620705%2Fhouse-of-gold-song-fanfic&m=1)?” he yelled. He released another hit on Steve’s mother, slapping her across the face. Blood was coming out of her mouth, falling down her chin._

_Steve’s dad abruptly turned around and stomped to the bedroom, having been done with what was happening. Steve’s mom quickly turned to face Steve, and she kneeled down to Steve’s level, blood still seeping out of her mouth. Steve ran towards her, wrapping his tiny arms around her neck. He let the tears fall on his cheeks. “It’s okay,” she comforted, while cupping her son’s back of the head. She petted scared Steve, letting her fingers run through his blonde hair._

_“Why?” Steve sobbed, tightening his grip around her neck. “Wh-why didn’t you j-just stay down, mama?”_

_“Because,” she stated, pulling away from their embrace to look directly at Steve’s eyes, which were still letting out drops of tears. “And you listen close Steven,[you always stand up](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fantiquitea.files.wordpress.com%2F2012%2F11%2Fstandup.png&t=OGNmMTg4ZmRkNzA3N2QxYWI0NzExZWMyZDlkNWM4NzM1MjE1NGYxZixVTU9JREFKSw%3D%3D&b=t%3AncyQtnKttVksXvyxbBgq3A&p=http%3A%2F%2Favengersandchill.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F139689620705%2Fhouse-of-gold-song-fanfic&m=1).”_

Tears were now falling down your cheek. The thought of little, innocent Steve, having to have gone through that, made your heart hurt. Steve continued, “When dad died, my mom was forced to raise me by myself. She never treated me as a burden though. She always called me her angel, saying she was lucky she had me. Momma had no escape. She worked two jobs just to make end’s meet. One of those jobs, working at a tuberculosis ward. We’d sit indoors as she scrubbed, listening to the radio. I’d draw pictures for her, [just to make her smile](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fs418.photobucket.com%2Fuser%2Ffantasticfangirls%2Fmedia%2FJennifer%2FCap-004.jpg.html&t=OGMwYjkzYWMxZDg4OWNlNjNhMWZjYjFmNDkyMzgxZTJjZDM0MzM0OSxVTU9JREFKSw%3D%3D&b=t%3AncyQtnKttVksXvyxbBgq3A&p=http%3A%2F%2Favengersandchill.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F139689620705%2Fhouse-of-gold-song-fanfic&m=1).”

****_I will make you queen of everything you see,  
_ _I’ll put you on the map,  
_ _I’ll cure you of disease._

You listened to Steve, his voice always comforting you. Steve sniffed, “Unfortunately, ma caught the disease as well, while working there.

_Sarah Rogers was on her deathbed. Steve was at her bedside. She knew she only had so much time left in their world, leaving her precious boy behind. Steve was an angry, little man, with everything that the universe was throwing at him. Taking on fights he shouldn’t, but it was all for the right reasons. And that is what made Sarah so proud. She couldn’t ask for a better son, but she needed him to know something._

_Her frail hand grasped Steve’s, trying to hold his hand with what little strength was left. “Steve, honey,” she uttered. Steve looked up at her, tears threatening to fall. He didn’t want his mom to go. He wasn’t ready to say goodbye, but the world can be a cruel place and they were taking his mother away from him. Sarah stated, “In order to grow, you must let go of the past, honey. Just remember a strong heart will take you further than any physical strength. A strong heart means[you’ll never quit](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fmarvel.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FSarah_Rogers_%28Earth-616%29&t=MmRiOTkyNGNiMWRmZjFhYThmMmI4Nzk4MWQ1M2U4MzE2ZWVkZTczNCxVTU9JREFKSw%3D%3D&b=t%3AncyQtnKttVksXvyxbBgq3A&p=http%3A%2F%2Favengersandchill.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F139689620705%2Fhouse-of-gold-song-fanfic&m=1)…” That was the last conversation Steve had with his mother, and those words stuck with him._

By now, you were shamelessly crying with him. You knew that Steve had a tough childhood, but it wasn’t until now until he finally opened up to you. You were never expecting him to, but you knew that this will only strengthen your already strong relationship.

**_And since we know that dreams are dead,_  
** And life turns plans up on their head,  
I will plan to be a bum,  
So I just might become someone. 

Steve breathed in heavily, trying to collect himself. You didn’t push him, knowing how hard it is for him to be so vulnerable. After a few minutes of silence, he finally continued, “As time goes by, I always wondered what my mom would think of me right now. I’m a completely different person, with what the world has thrown at me. I’d never expect to be living in the future.” He looked down at you, your eyes connecting. “with you by my side. I know this is not what mom had pictured for me.”

You took in a shaky breath then stated, “Your mom would have been so proud of you. You became a hero she already knew you were. And you being ‘God’s righteous man’ following the morals she had tried to teach you,… she would be so proud.”

Steve’s grip on you tightened. You leaned forward to give him a chaste kiss, one of comfort. “I love you Steven Grant Rogers. And I’m almost 100% sure your mom would love you now just as well. Heck, I bet even if you did something wrong, your mom would forgive you and still see you as an angel.”

Steve lightly half-chuckled. “I love you Y/N L/N. How did I get so lucky to be able to call you mine?”

You stated, “The universe has a plan for all of us. Though it’s fucked-up and just wrong, it led you to me.” The two of you stay like that for hours, just talking and being in one’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a collaboration with the wonderful @imaginary-marvel-mayhem. I got the flashbacks from the Marvel comics and left links to them if you want to check them out. Flashbacks are in italics.


End file.
